Cat names needed
by Dewstorm
Summary: Names always needed for new book Moonshadow's revenge ;)


**Alright I am making a warrior cat book (not saying what it is about or called) and I NEED WARRIOR/ROUGE/KITTYPET CATS NAMES (and deceptions please). So please review on names and descriptions I can use**

**P.S. for all the people who are against just putting this here is a the prologue (but this isn't going to be the story it'll come up after I get a couple chapters done on a different story thing)**

**Prologue**  
The moon hung high in the sky as stillness hung through a camp. Finally a light silver she-cat walked over to a great rock and leaped on top it in a single bound. She then stood up to address the clan, standing confidently on the great rock while the clan assembled.  
"Moorclan we must decide whether she stays or leaves!" She meowed steering her ears at the cat as boldly gazing through the cats who where gathered below her.  
"What do you mean stay or leave! Silverwind you told me she could stay." A blueish gray tom hissed leaping to his paws in outrage.  
"Yes I know Rushtail, but Fireflame had a vision." Suspicious murmurers spread through the camp like a forest fire. "Fireflame do you want to explain." She called beachming the tom with her tail. Slowly a bright orange tom with white ear tips stood up slowly, his eyes darting back and forth like unsure weather he should share such information.  
"Well Swiftwater came to me in a dream. She told me." Fireflame looked at the cats again before taking in a deep breath. "She told me to look into a flowing stream. I did and I saw fish, they all where bright yellow besides one who was pure black." One or two cats whispered to one another with hushed voices, Fireflame closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "The fish stayed behind waiting for the black one to catch up but then then light gray water started towards them. Quickly the black fish turned and swam away and the other fish where to slow and the light gray water caught up and-" She shivered. "When the fog in the water cleared all the fish was dead, then the black one swam back and continued just sitting like it didn't even care."  
Fireflame dipped her head respectfully to Silverwind before sitting down. Complete silence filled her words for a second before an outbreak of yowls drowned out her voice.  
"She must be who Swiftwater warned us about!" A cat raised his voice, many cats replied to that at once.  
"She will destroy us!" An all black tabby she-cat meowed standing to her paws. Silverwind watched the clan before looking at the elder.  
"How do you know that he was warning us about something else Spiritstorm?" She meowed choosing her words carefully, to help not to offend the elder.  
"It's easy like dangling a mouse if front of your nose!" She spat angrily casting a glance at the she-cat they where talking about who was sleeping soundly. Silverwind looked at the she-cat as well and held her gaze on her while she took a few breaths for a few heart-beats before looking down at her paws like she was ashamed.  
"If I kill her and this prophecy is wrong we would have lost a valuable member."  
"But if she stays alive she might doom us all!" A cat shouted.  
"Shut up Eaglefeather!" Silverwind snapped at the brown tom for interrupted her thoughts. Eaglefeather looked taken back his brown eyes filled with terror as he flattened his ears and let out a soft hiss. Silverwind sighed looking at the panic stricken tom.  
"It was so much simpler being Swiftwater's deputy. Why did he have to die and leave me with the responsibly?" She sighed sitting down, Jaybreeze stood up with his swift looking brown pelt.  
"Silverwind I know it's hard to coop but he chose you for a reason." He blinked at her with sympathy before sitting back down.  
"That's why you are the new deputy." Silverwind meowed in a low voice half-jokingly. "I have thought about it long and hard. She stays in the clan and no one will mention a word of it to her, is that understood?"  
The clan murmured their agreement though she noticed how some cats like Spiritstorm and Eaglefeather where staring at her with eyes that where filled with cold fury.  
"Now let us all go into are dens. I believe that we all need to forget about Fireflame's warning. I don't want her growing up to know about this vision haunting her loyalty." As she said that she jumped down and walked inside her den, her tail flicked as vanishing into the cave where leaders slept. She curled into the moss nest.  
The moss smelled fresh but not moist nor dry, but perfect. Feathers also littered the floor of soft pigeons and other creatures. Silverwind purred delightedly curling into the nest sneezing as a feather tickled her nose. Closing her eyes she tried to get the vision in the back of her mind as she slowly drifted into deep sleep.


End file.
